


Calm before the storm

by DreamingOf4A



Series: 2019 Euros [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 European Figure Skating Championship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: TCC family watches the Short Program at Euros.





	Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2am, as I woke up, still frustrated about Javi's score... So, it's not great, but it felt good to write it ^_^;

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Pretty much everyone involved with the Cricket Club’s skating program was gathered in one of the lounges, despite the early hour, to watch Javi’s last competition. They were excited and a bit nervous and there was a clear buzz in the air.

Everything went quiet for a moment when a slim figure in black sweatpants and a TCC hoodie walked in, notebook and pencil in hand.

Everyone was both surprised and not really that Yuzuru would join them. They resumed their previous behavior, for the sake of appearances, even while they all followed the champion’s progress from the corners of their eyes.

Yuzuru went towards the back, where he sat down, alone. Clearly, he did not seek company for the experience. And so nobody approached him or even openly acknowledged him as he opened his notebook and started scribbling in it.

Joseph started as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw he had a message from Conrad. Who was sitting right next to him.

“Do you think he’s taking notes on his rivals? 🤔”

Joseph barely held back a chuckle.

“I don’t know… he’s Yuzu. I think he probably already knows his rivals’ programs better than even they do.”

“Hmm… maybe just on condition, then?”

“Maybe. Also, he only has a normal pencil, not any of his multi-colored pen and mechanical pencil tools. So obviously not really detailed notes.”

“Oh, good point! So maybe just scribbling some observations to existing notes!”

“Yep, yep. 🧐”

They both focused on the screen as the first group of interest, with Maxim Kovtun, came up. Many commented on the GOE or PCS scores, as well as what was great and what still needed work for each skater.

From the back, however, only came the occasional sound of pencil scratching paper, much like the sound of skates on ice.

And then eventually, it was Javi’s turn.

Loud cheers filled the lounge, as well as “ahhhhh"s on the wobbles. But as Javi finished his program, everyone stood up, applauding. Some wiping away tears.

Nobody dared look at the Olympic Champion sitting in the back.

And then the scores came.

There was one outraged “WHAT?!” - Evgenia’s? - before shocked silence settled in.

And in that silence, the sound of something wooden snapping made more than one person jump. Even without looking back, everyone knew what had made that sound.

The shocked silence continued for another “oh, fuck…” moment before people started voicing their protests.

Joseph caught movement from the corner of his eye and he discreetly observed Yuzuru standing up, notebook in hand and walking out without so much as a word to anyone.

But then again, the pencil he’d snapped in two and thrown into the garbage can on his way out said more than enough.

A new message made his phone vibrate.

“Uh oh… watch out, ISU. Yuzu is PISSED OFF!”

Joseph looked up again after the champion who had disappeared down the hallway. Joseph knew what the direction the man had taken meant. He was going to the rink.

As Ghislain hurried out as well, he realized the coach - left on babysitting duty - also knew Yuzu on ice was dangerous now.

Belatedly, he replied to the message.

“Understatement of the year.”


End file.
